1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a fruit feeder for squeezer machines, built so that it ensures the feeding of the fruit to be squeezed from a fruit storage to the squeezing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fruit squeezing machines are generally conceived for manual control and include a small capacity fruit feeder, which may be limited to a feeding trough on which the fruit is manually placed as it is used.